


PewDiePie's Day Off

by vocalfew



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), Tobuscus - Fandom, Youtubers, cryaotic
Genre: Crack, crackfic, i literally did not put any effort in this, not srs, please share this with all of your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: This is a crackfic. There's awful spelling in some bits, grammar does not have any place here. Enjoy. Share it with your friends. I'm sure they'll love it too.





	

teh air was nice as pewdiepie ran through the farost. he said why is it so cold he asked? toda is spescial day bc i meet my friends of the internet. peediepe loked over at his friend the pug the black one and did a smile.

 

he liked dogs.

 

wat do u think u are doin here said a strange voice from the far end of the

 

pewWWW.COM looked over at the man with the pinkiepie hair and did a flip with his pug did flip to 

 

hello who r u felix said with a question mark

 

HELLO ERVYBOD MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER AND WELCOME TO THE PEWDIEPIE EMANCIPATION PROCLAMATION THE FIFTH DAY OF THE WEEK SO HERE WE GO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS CAME his voice boomed louder than the stereo he was in

 

pewbs head turned 3600000 degrees to the right as he glanced at his friend the pewdiepei

 

wait are u markiplier i know you he said with a said.

 

"hey why are you guys having so much fun without me" tabasco walked up and sad with tears on him as they squirted from his eyes as he felt sadness rain on him like clouds

 

"wheres carl" rick grimes said

 

listening snape i dont want any of your shenananagans today okay "said cryatoic who was stands there".

 

on no said pewdiepie worriedly as his eyes went to mark and cry and torbucs and rick and  and carol and daryl and michonne and markiplier

 

"where he go"

 

toby looked at the missing dog and saw the pee mark

 

hes going

 

!@? 

 

"Wolkers" said ricky boy  
  


2 be cont...........


End file.
